JLU: Armageddon
by AddictIX
Summary: Taking place shortly after the episode Destroyer The President reinstates Cadmus, fearing that if the League is not taking down, or put under Government Control, similar invasions and events will happen.
1. Prologue

Act I:  
Prologue

"But sir, they've literally saved this planet."

"But, you and I both know that it's only going to get worse."

"What are you going to do sir?"

"I've thought about it long and hard. It's not something I want to do, but with this job I've learned that its not about what I want. It's about protecting my people."

The President said in a somber tone as he picked up a special phone.

"Ms. Waller, I'm re-instating Cadmus. Do what you can to take down the Justice League. You have my full support."

"Yes sir, Mr. President."

"Mr. President are you sure you've made the right decision?"

"No. But if anyone can take down the League its Amanda Waller. After the second invasion from Darkseid, I have no choice."


	2. Respect Authority

Act I:  
Chapter 1: Respect Authority

"It's good to see you all, minus General Wade. We all know what happened to him."

Ms. Waller said as she opened the floor to the first Cadmus meeting since its reconstruction.

"The President has given orders to take down the Justice League." 

"But, if we confront them, with our position, wont they just disband?"

"The President is working on that as we speak, but Cadmus is a pre-caution just in case the League does not listen..."

"You wanted to see me, Mr. President?"

Superman said as he entered the Oval Office.

"Yes, Superman I did. After your recent thwart of Darkseid's second invasion of Earth. Its come to my attention that future events like this could all be avoided, if you would disband your Justice League."

"Disband sir? I understand your concerns, but we do our best to protect Earth."

"I assumed you would disagree with me. Which is understandable. I do have a proposal for you then. If you wont disband, I ask you, not as your commander in chief but as one American to another. Join the Government, as an agent. I'm not aware of who you are behind your persona, but I'm sure I can provide you with a better life. Full health care, not that you would need it, but for your family if you have one, and retirement. The same goes for the rest of the League as well. You don't have to answer now, talk it over with the other members of the group and please get back to me. Now if you excuse me, I must go."

"They want us to what?"

Said Green Arrow in the Watchtower metro station.

"They want us to become Government agents." 

"That doesn't sound so bad really. I could use the extra money, full health care, and the nine yards."

Said Flash aloud.

"What why? Is money all you care about?"

Green Arrow said.

"You forget, not everyone is as fortunate as you and I."

Batman spoke up.

"I haven't forgotten that. It's just the last time I checked we weren't about making money. We were about protecting people, for free."

"I agree. Which is why I am turning the President's offer down. The Justice League..."

"...Isn't about getting paid to do their 'jobs' we offer help to anyone who needs it, without money even thought about." 

Superman said to the president as he stood with the other founding members behind him in the Oval Office.

"I don't know, the money would be nice.."

Flash said jokingly, as Batman glared at him.

"I was only joking, Jesus. Lighten up once in a while."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. President, but I'm sure you'll understand that the League is not for hire."

"I'm sorry to hear that Superman, but I do understand. Thank you for taking time to consider this."

"The President has informed me that his plan has failed. The League rejected his proposal in working for the Government. Now just as he predicted, hes left the decision on what to do up to us."

Ms. Waller said

"So what are your plans?, Another Galatea? Doomsday?"

"No. Galatea is too unstable, and Doomsday, well, it is what it is. The way I see it is we already have one of our agents in the League already."

"So what are you proposing?"

"We intercede, and install him..."

"...As the new Leader"

Captain Atom entered the meeting room of the space watchtower interrupting anything the founding members were discussing.

"What's this I hear about you seven turning down a Government job?"

He demanded.

"We felt that getting paid to do this would only corrupt us. And we do not want to become anything like our other world counter parts."

"But you just decided this without talking to the rest of us?! We all know what you did. And I can honestly say, we're all surprised you didn't consult us. You may be the founding members, but everyone should have a vote in this. Besides, its you seven the Government is worried about the most. Not me, and not anyone else."

He continued.

"They're worried about all of us Atom."

Green Lantern replied.

"Well don't you think if we accepted, those worries would be stopped?" 

"Possibly, but at what cost? We do not get paid to do this, and we're not starting now."

Superman said angerly as Atom stormed off.

"Back to our original topic. With J'onn deciding to not return as a full time member, and Batman still being a part time member, I think its time we added someone else to this table of discussion."

Wonder Woman said.

"What about Aquaman?"

suggested Flash

"Hes too tied to Atlantis to become a full time member."

Superman replied.

"What about Green Arrow?"

Green Lantern said.

"We originally recruited him to keep our minds on helping the little guy, I think we need that in here more than anywhere else."

"Anyone disagree?"

Said Superman, to which no one replied, but the Flash joked, stating that they should let Lobo in.

"Alright then its settled."

Superman said as Green Lantern readied his com.

"Green Arrow, meet us in the conference room."

Green Arrow entered shortly there after.

"What's going on?"

He asked.

"We want you to join us in these meetings. You've proved to be a valuable asset to us and we want your voice in our meetings."

Superman said.

"So, what do you say..."

"...What if I refuse?"

Asked Captain Atom as he stood in front of the Commander in chief who was standing by Amanda Waller.

"Then, you'll be let go of your position. And You'll be taken down with the rest. You like your job, don't you, Nathan?"

"Yes sir. I'll do it.."

"Take this"

Amanda Waller spoke up, handing Atom a belt.

"What is it?"

"I Know Superman wont go down without a fight. If you have to use this to stop him, it will alter your powers to give you the ability to defeat him."

"But don't kill him. The last thing I need is Superman's blood on my hands."

"I understand Mr. President..."


	3. Justice League of Atom

Act I  
Chapter 2: JLA: Justice League of Atom

"Where's Superman?"

Booster Gold shouted in a large crowd, with others following suit.

"Superman didn't call this meeting, I did"

Captain Atom said as he stood behind a podium of sorts on an elevated surface to kick off this secret meeting.

"Why?"

Someone spoke up.

"I am getting to that right now. Some of you may know, but for the others that don't, Superman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Batman recently turned down an offer from the President that would employ all of us as Government Agents. They made this decision without talking to any of us!"

"I'm sure if Superman turned down the offer he had a good reason"

Another said, with some agreeing.

"I'm not saying they didn't have a good reason. But they did not consult this with us. They've been making these types of decisions for too long I think. But as heroes we have a responsibility to help protect people. How many of you have loved ones that you worry about if something happened to you, or one of your enemies found out your identity and decided to hurt them? With the Government's offer our identities would be more protected, and we would be offered health care for all of our families, and retirement benefits. Shouldn't we consider this offer if we want to protect our families and our selves?"

"So what are you suggesting?"

Said one member.

"I suggest that we take this offer. Superman and the rest don't have to, but we can! We deserve some sort of protection for our families and friends. Not all of us are made of steel or have a billion dollar bank account. I understand if some of you don't want to accept this, and that's fine and you can leave. But for those of you who wish to join me I suggest you stay to hear me out."

Some of the Leaguers leave while some stay.

"To those of you who have decided to stay, I thank you. You will serve under me in my Justice League. I know some of you find that hard to swallow, but I've been told that our team will be divided into smaller teams, with each of you having a chance to lead. But I promise you things will only get better!"

Captain Atom said as 'his' League applauded

"What did you call this meeting for?"

Wonder Woman asked towards Batman.

"I have some information that I recently found out. Cadmus is back."

Batman said as he threw a file on the table.

"What?!"

Superman bellowed.

"They're back, from the information I've gathered, they're going to try and take us down because of the invasion from Darkseid."

"But we saved this planet."

Green Lantern said.

"They don't see it that way. They see us as the reason he invaded. They're still scared of us."

Batman replied.

"Wouldn't you be?"

Green Arrow said.

"That's why they offered us the Government Sponsorship job."

Flash said.

"Exactly. If we were under their thumb, they could control who and what we interact with."

Batman said.

"Damn it!"

Superman said as he slammed his fist into the table, but he held back as he barely left a dent in it.

"I'll get Question on it to see if he can dig up more information."

Batman said, before he was interrupted.

"You can't do that.."

The Huntress said as she entered the conference room.

"Captain Atom held a meeting with the rest of us, telling us about what you guys turned down from the Government. Asking us to join him in it."

"And the Question joined?"

"No, the ones who didn't join Captain Atom, decided to quit the League for now, not wanting to get involved in this."

"I thought you and The Question were an Item."

Green Arrow said.

"We were, but we disagreed over what to do. He wanted to stay out of this, but I wanted to help."

"So, How many people does Atom have?"

"Twenty, I believe. Twenty One counting the Captain himself."

"And who decided to join with us?"

"Us." said a voice as five people stepped out of the shadows. They were, The Atom, Mr. Terrific, Orion, Black Canary, and The Question.

"I thought you said you wanted to stay out of this?"

Huntress asked The Question.

"I did, but I couldn't just sit back and let you help them without me. Call it a change of heart."

Question replied.

"So, do you think they're going to want to fight us?"

Asked Flash.

"We'd be stupid not to think so." 

Superman said.

"Welcome to Cadmus Captain."

Ms. Waller said as she extended her hand to Captain Atom.

"You're team is being checked in as we speak, but its time to go over your first mission."

"Which is?"

"The apprehension of Superman. Use the belt if you have to."

"Alright. Whose going to be my team?"

"Hawk, Stargirl, and STRIPE, and Atom Smasher."

"Want to make it hard, don't you?"

"Superman is all you have to worry about. Take him down, and the rest will follow. As I said, use the belt, but don't kill him."

"Yes mam."

"And from now on, you're team will be operating under the name, Justice Legion."

"Justice Legion?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that Captain?"

"No mam."

"Good. You have your orders. Let me inform you, that if you're successful you will be promoted to Col."

"Thank you mam."

"Take your team, Justice Legion Alpha will be your code name for this mission. If needed we will send Beta, for back up."

"Alright." 

Atom and his "JLA" team make their way to the hanger of the new Cadmus building, and enter a jet that looks similar in design to a Javalon, but black, and a different wing design. As the ship takes off, it slowly turns invisible as Captain Atom activates the stealth system in the cockpit. At the watchtower the remaining members of the JLU discuss the action to take against Cadmus if and when they attack.

"We know they will attack. It's inevitable."

Question said.

"Yes, but we don't know.."

Superman began, before he cut himself off hearing something...

"What is it?"

Green Lantern asked.

"They're here"

Batman said, without needing super hearing.

"Alright, fan out. They want a fight, we'll give it to them."

Green Lantern shouted.

"Captain Atom will be coming for me. Let him through..."


End file.
